Lost on an Island
by EtherealDreamCloud
Summary: After the ending of "Neighbours from Hell 2 - On Vacation" the ship crashed into an iceberg. Roger, his mother and Woody were alive, safe and on their way home. What can go wrong? It is NOT like they will end up on an island or anything.
1. Iceberg

**Neighbours from Hell 2 - On vacation** took places in China, India, Mexico and sometimes on a cruise ship named **Bluestar**. A certain generally nice, but mischievous young man named Woody Trickster was almost finished playing practical jokes on his neighbour Roger Rottweiler who is the opposite of himself...or shortly said - a bully. And what is worse is that Roger was not alone since his mother Georgina Rottweiler came on board since a few episodes ago. However, the only difference was that it was only slightly more difficult for Woody in his own deeds.

'Just one prank to go' he thought while he unlocks the captain's cabin. 'I'm surprised we got **this** far under these circumstances!' the sight of the captain barely holding on to the wheel made him a bit worried.

After putting sleeping tablets into the hot toddy, the captain drank it and fell asleep on the floor. 'Well, I did hear a little nap will prolong your life, but does that count for someone who's steering a vehicle?' he wondered.

Afterwards, he typed the code 534 written on the paper to unblock the wheel. 'Oh, now the whole steering wheel is loose!' and went out to get to his hideaway - a deck chair with a newspaper so he can pretend to be a random stranger reading something.

Meanwhile Olga beats up Roger, because he was being a peeping Tom.

'Ouch! That smarts!' he got a headache and pain in the stomach. 'Does she still like me?' he walks to the cabin. 'Unlocked?' he thought with astonishment, but he went in despite that. An unlocked door that is supposed to be locked…not suspicious at all.

"Oh, goodie I can be the captain now!" he was overjoyed to see no one at the steering wheel.

He kicked the sleeping captain aside. Then started fooling around and pretending to be one, but after a few seconds he pulled out the wheel.

'Umm…I'll put it back!' and tried to do so.

He panicked, but quickly switched to anger and bumping his head like a gorilla.

Outside, Woody jumped out from the deck chair and does his victory dance to end **Don't panic!** \- the last episode of **Neighbours from Hell 2 - On vacation**.

'I'll hide again anyway' he felt paranoid so he hides again.

Meantime one of the crew noticed they were approaching an iceberg from afar.

"Looks like trouble!" said the first member while staring at it.

"Well, yeah" agreed the other one next to him "we better raise the alarm so that we can warn everyone!"

One of them pulled the alarm switch and it was loud enough for anyone to hear it.

"Look everyone," shouted one of the cruisers who saw it first "an iceberg!"

Then almost everyone started screaming and panicking. Meanwhile at the cabin where Roger already heard the alarm, but does not pay attention to it, because he can clearly see it and with horror tries hard to put the wheel back and his tries were unsuccessful.

'I give up! There ain't any use trying again and again' he thought with disappointment and sad expression on his face.

Afterwards, the ship bumped into it. His mother Georgina woke up. She is nothing better than he is…not even a drop of kindness.

"Roger!" she angrily screamed.

He does not say anything he just takes a last glance at the steering wheel then ran fast whilst throwing it behind him. He came out with fear and his mother was outside in front of the door waiting for him.

"I…I can explain, momma" he stammered.

"I'll deal with you later," she said angrily "because right now we'll have to save our butts first! To the lifeboat, move it!"

'It looks like I have to save myself as well' the prankster thought and jumps out from his hideaway and sneaked after them from a safe distance.

However, before he took another step or two a piece of the iceberg fell on the ship.

Roger screamed "We're my stuff?!"

He began running around like an idiot to search for his shoulder belts and a humourous life belt at the other decks.

"Hey, waait!" Georgina ran after him like crazy "You forgot the paddles, you imbecile!"

'That means that I've better hurry up too' Woody ran as fast as he can…without getting caught by them. 'Not that the ship's sinking of course…how ironic' then he saw two ropes and a life belt.

Those three things certainly lighten up the situation…for him at least.

"Ha!" that is his saying that he has an idea for short.

He took them, went to the boat, and tied the first end of the rope to it and the other end to the belt.

'Now all I have to do is to sit on it without being caught' then he heard footsteps - that was Roger and Georgina with her dog. 'Uh, oh! I'd better hide somewhere near' and goes to his other hideaway - a vent pipe which was uncomfortable and he had to constantly squeeze in slightly otherwise he would fall from it.

Roger and Georgina jumped on the boat and lowered it, but they were not going anywhere yet.

"Did I get my megaphone?" asked Georgina

"Why would you need a megaphone?" asked Roger

"Don't question my logic and help me find it" she got annoyed "it's somewhere in the boat!"

Woody heard them while they were trying to find it.

'That was **exactly** what I've expected' then he jumped out from the vent pipe.

After that, he ties the first end of the other rope and lowers himself to the life belt. Then he quietly sits down with extreme care. By that time, the ship completely sank like **Titanic** only that it was less dramatic and more comical, but almost all the cruisers were alive and safe on other lifeboats. Even Georgina's little yapper Fifi was alive and it was swimming a bit from afar behind Woody.

"Phew! We're saved!" Roger sighs with relief.

"Shut up and start paddling, freaking maggot!" she commands him like a general and she even found her megaphone.

"Aye, momma!" he responded like a soldier and started paddling.

While she continuously gives commands to her mindless son, Woody was comfortably sitting on the belt behind them.

'Victory is mine!' he thought happily.

Fifi tried to catch up with them, but for some reason got scared and started barking with fear while swimming faster. Meanwhile in **Jowood TV Vienna** helicopter, director Joe and the camera team managed to save themselves minutes ago after the ship crashed.

"Hey Joe?" said one of the team "Do you think Woody will be okay? I mean he's alone with the Rottweilers so that could mean trouble!"

"He's fine, I suppose. He did go through a lot of trouble already and he's still though as steel even if he doesn't look like it at all."

"No, he's a weakling!"

"I don't think you understand what I meant, but whatever…"

However, what **was **that thing that made Fifi scared? Whatever it was, it is not friendly but it is hungry.


	2. Double Trouble

It was been around 15 minutes since Roger was paddling, but he could barely move his arms, because he was paddling fast and some overweight people get tired easily.

"I'm tired, momma!" he whines "Can we take a break?"

"No break, you 'little' mister" she scold him "keep paddling or I'll spank you!"

"Aye-aye!" he tiredly sighed and continued.

'The scene is funny, but maybe I should take a nap for awhile' Woody thought with boredom.

Fifi passed by him and it was barking with panic and swimming very fast then it jumped on board which made him concern about it.

'What's wrong with Fifi' he thought 'I haven't seen it **this** scared!'

Then he turned to see what it was - a big ravenous and aggressive fish.

He shrieks "Shark!"

The two grumps turned to see who is shrieking.

"You?!" they shouted with surprise after seeing him.

'Uh...oh...' he thought with fear, but he does not move at all - he just twitched.

The shark sniffed him and snapped his behind. He jumped quickly with panic supposedly to safety, but that does not calm him at all.

"We thought you were dead!" Roger was mad at him.

"How dark…" he said "You know what they say?"

"What?"

"A duck dies when it thinks too much, while a real human ratiocinates" he quoted a saying.

"Hey!" his witticism annoyed them "How about a knuckle sandwich you little…!"

Suddenly it tried to break the boat by using its head…literally.

"The shark thing?" the grump asked.

"We'll deal with you later!" she said angrily at the prankster.

"We'll become the shark's lunch if it breaks the boat!"

"Hah! It would starve to death if it only eats you, Trickster or should I say Skinnyster!" said Georgina.

"You're right!" he grinned cheekily "I should push both of you to the shark somehow!"

"No!" the Rottweilers growled.

"Any ideas getting rid of it?" asked Roger.

"You're asking **me** for ideas?" Woody was surprised.

"Well, duh" he was very annoyed "got a problem with that Mr. Know-it-all?"

"Yeah…" the young neighbour replied "that you think you're Mr. Universe"

"Watch your mouth woodenhead! If you're scared of it then I'll go get rid of it!"

"Oh, really? Hahah! I would love to see a new comedy show! Now if only I had some popcorn."

"Just watch me, shrimp!" Roger became prideful "Oh, and by the way…it should've eaten you alive!"

"In your dreams…" he sighs with annoy.

Roger goes to the shark and punches it. Only to make it angry and bites his whole hand and he barely pulled it out.

He screamed with pain "That really, really hurt!"

"Though luck!" Woody was laughing aloud "Maybe you need a **hand**?"

"Very funny, wise guy!" his grumpy neighbour was painfully angry with him "Let see what your idea is!"

"Yeah" agreed Georgina "and hurry up!"

"All right, all right! Just give me a minute, will you?"

He broke the fourth wall so he can to bring something to the scene - a steak.

"No, Fifi!" he tries to stop it "That's not for you!"

"You can't talk to my precious that way!" she yelled at him.

"Fine, I'm sorry…" he apologized "but please make it stop!"

"Whatever!"

Then she took Fifi in her hands. It whimpered, because it wanted the meat for itself.

"Why the Hell would you…?"

Before she finishes her question, the shark made a small hole in the boat, which very slowly becomes bigger after every next bump.

"No time for that!"

He threw it as far away as he can. Surprisingly that made the shark changes its mind and swam where it was far away.

"Who would think that such stupid idea worked?" Roger was somewhat amazed.

"Maybe it's because fishes are stupid!" she answered.

"Exactly, because it was your one of your relatives!" the prankster joked about it.

After hearing this, the grump was about to attack him.

"Hello!" she shouted at them "What about the boat you idiots, it's sinking!"

Then Woody took out a cork out of his pocket.

'It should work!' he thought and plugged it like a USB to a computer.

"You see? Problem solved!"

"How many stuff do you have in your pockets?" asked both Georgina and her son.

"You two should've just say 'Thank you' instead"

"For what?" they both asked again.

"Never mind…" he sighed.

Then suddenly the boat started shaking for few seconds:

"What was that?" asked the grump.

"I have a bad feeling about this" he shook with fear.

"I'll go have a look…" she goes to see what is under the boat and it was as if it came back rather quickly, "It's the same beast!"

"The **same** one? That ain't true!"

"I don't think so!" said the young neighbour "Do you know how many living creatures live in a single ocean?"

"I don't care!" Roger was annoyed "Any other freaking bright ideas?"

"No…I hate you" and he turned his back away from them.

"Oh, what the Hell?" she was upset at her son's stupidity and Woody's lack of ideas "I'll go deal with that fish!"

Then she goes to it and clenches her fist.

"Hey stupid big fish, see this?" her fist was in front of the so called stupid big fish "If you don't scram, I'll pummel you to death!"

The shark shook with fear and swam away.

"That's right you better go!" she yelled.

'That was way too easy to be true!' he thought with surprise and turned to see what **really** made it scared. He suddenly became pale out of fright after seeing the real threat.

"I don't think it got scared from your threat" he was as pale as a ghost. Yes, he was **that** scared!

"What you blabbering about?"

"Yeah like momma said so"

Then Woody pointed to the thing that made him petrified - it was a wave of doom!

"Tsunami!" the three screamed whilst Fifi was howling.

Then the tsunami destroyed the boat into pieces and deluged everything in its way including them. While they were underwater, Roger and his mother were sinking fast from due to being both overweight which is why they could barely even try to save themselves. Woody is a strong character unlike them. Well, not physically but mentally and emotionally - yes. He tries hard to swim all the way to the ocean surface.

Although he was obviously not an expert swimmer, yet he still made it to breathe some air. He was also overtired from all the swimming, but he was not ready to give up. Sadly, the weight of his exhaustion made him sank eventually. After awhile they were almost drown.

'At least…it's also the end of them' he smiled faintly.

Before the tsunami wore-off, it swept them away to a mysterious island and they were lying on the sandy shore. They were on the edge between life and death.


	3. Irony

The three and Fifi were lying on the sandy shore and it was unknown if they survived the tsunami. The Grim Reaper suddenly appeared from a dark portal.

'Hmm…now what shall I do to those wretches?' he wondered after looking at them.

"I got it!" then he raises his scythe "I've been waiting for this from a long time" and laughed evilly.

Just before he intended to do it, an angel suddenly appeared from a sunbeam portal and she stopped him.

"What's your problem?"

"I won't let you do that" she looked like a virtuous young woman "because they're not completely dead" but she is actually older "and only Lord decides any important choices like life or the end of one!"

"Yeah…" he mumbled "but we both know that those over there deserve going to Hell and that's that!" he was persistent about his word "Well, at least I know it from my ready-to-die list. Besides…I…have two main eternal torments to go through…"

"And those are…?"

"Billy and Mandy" he sighed heavily.

"You're still a slave of them?"

"I don't want to talk about it…You were saying?"

"I was saying that everyone deserves a chance"

"Nonsense!" he disagreed "You're naive!"

"You just want chop off heads for fun"

"I want to, but…nope! I'm not allowed to do that for fun."

"I get your point"

"Fine. Take them with you, just tell me everything what Lord said about them for proof and no lying"

"You got my promise" she smiled "I'll see you some other time then"

"Whatever…" he opened a new portal because the old one disappeared.

Then she opened a new portal and took their souls. After a short time, they were in Heaven.

'Where am I?' thinks Woody after waking up 'What the…? Is this Heaven or something?'

"Yes," she replied and after reading his mind "this is Heaven"

"Wait! Did you just read my thoughts?"

"Sorry…"

"Why here? I mean did you not read the 'Hell' part of **the game's title**?" he asked "Not that I want to go there, but it's the perfect place...for them"

Suddenly Roger, his mother and her dog woke up - they were not in a good mood.

"What do you mean by 'them' shrimp?" they both yelled at him.

"I've said it on purpose so that I can wake you up, you lazy good-for-nothings!"

The angel laughed at his joke.

"What's so funny?" asked the grump irritated.

"You won't like someone like him bugging your business all the time!" Georgina complains about Woody and his antics.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Woody was being sarcastic with his apology, and was also raising his voice "but I think your son have to learn important lessons he should never forget and so do you!"

"What the Hell's wrong with **me**?" her son snapped at Woody "You're the one that needs lessons, only a few punches then it's solved!"

"It's all about violence, beer and yourself, isn't it?" he rolled his eyes.

"And women!" said the grump with pride.

"Double check yourself in the mirror and an x-ray scan before you get your hopes up!" he said firmly.

"No, I'm **not** ugly!" his neighbour disagreed and acts childish.

"Yes, you **are**!" he also was at same level of immaturity.

It did not last long - only a few seconds.

"No, you're **not**!" Woody pulled off a Bugs Bunny on him.

"Yeah, I **am**! Wait…what? Oh, freaking dang it!"

"You finally admit the truth! Yay!"

"You're crawling on my freaking nerves, you freaking pest!" Roger was starting to rage

"Look!" he pointed to a line "This is your nerves and I'm crawling on them" and started crawling on it.

"I really freaking hate you!"

"I know!" the witty guy stated.

Roger just started to make random, angry noises as if trying to curse him.

"Would you two please break it up?" the angel tried politely to stop them "You're not supposed to fight here."

"Let me handle this!" Georgina could not stand them anymore.

Then she goes up to them and takes a deep breath.

"Quit bickering or I whop your butts, you blockheads!" she scolds them thunderously loud.

Woody and Roger suddenly stopped annoying each other - they were very frightened.

"Thanks?" the angel did not believed of what happened now "So you want to know why you and they are here?"

"Yes…" the prankster recovered a bit from his fear.

"Well, I brought you all here, because I'm merciful to anyone" she replied "but only Lord will decide."

"So there's no mistake bringing us here?"

"That's right!" she replied "There's a meeting after few minutes."

"Where?"

"Over there!" she pointed to a beautiful palace "Now, would you follow me, please? Oh, and I forgot to introduce myself my name is Abdiel, what's yours?"

"I'm Woody Trickster"

"Georgina Rottweiler…this is my son Roger Rottweiler and this here is Fifi"

"How cute!" Abdiel smiled at Fifi "Well…shall we go, lady and gentlemen?"

'Some lady and gentleman they are…' he thought 'they only remind me to shoot myself!'

Abdiel leads them to the palace while giggling aloud for few seconds.

'She's reading my mind again, isn't she?' the prankster became slightly annoyed.

"Umm…yes?" she replied.

"Stop it!" he was upset "Anyone needs their privacy, you know!"

"I'm sorry…again. It's a bad habit of mine"

By that time, they arrived in front of the palace gate - St. Peter was guarding it.

"Halt!" St. Peter yelled "Who goes there?"

"It is I - Abdiel the angel of faith…" she replied with slight hesitation.

"What about them? Aren't they supposed to be in Hell?"

"I brought them because they need a trial first!"

"Fair enough." he allowed them in the palace.

It was not only huge and a paradise by looking at it from the outside - just imagine what it would be like inside of it.

"This is Heaven, all right!" the young neighbour jokingly pointed out the obvious.

"That cloud is fast enough for this and big enough for all of us" said Abdiel and pointed to a cloud.

"I hope it can hold up those two" he mocked them.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Georgina was insulted while her son was about to explode in madness.

"Oh, nothing" he lied while Abdiel chuckles.

They climbed on the cloud. It carried them all the way from the gate to the meeting hall's door, while the grump tried to climb down.

He fell from it - he suffered quite a pain.

"Did you have a nice trip?" his young neighbour laughed.

Yet he was not the only klutz - Woody fell from it too and something like this does not even happen to him often.

"Did you have a nice trip as well?" Abdiel laughed.

"Yeah, maybe!" he laughed off to hide his embarrassment "It needs a ladder though."

"It ain't funny!" his neighbour was irritated.

"Your fat stomach 'ain't' funny…"

"Enough clownery!" Georgina was impatient.

"Well, at least we're on time" said the angel.

They entered the meeting hall - it was full of angels, archangels and few mortal people with them. After about half minute waiting, Lord arrived at the meeting.

"Welcome angels, archangels and mortals!" He greets them "Today I shall first make a trial for each mortal here and then see which country does not deserve to get better…at least for now. We all know it is Bulgaria though!"

Everyone laughed except the Rottweilers because they were confused.

"But enough about that! Abdiel thou bring these mortals over here."

"Yes, Lord" she responded.

Then they walked up to Him while He was looking at a book that listed absolutely everyone existing on Earth.

"So thou are Woodrow Trickster, Roger and Georgina Rottweiler and that Fifi dog, right?"

"How'd you know that?" asked the grump without knowing that the Lord knows everything and everyone

"Seriously? I didn't know that you were **this** stupid!"

"Why you little…!" the grump was angry with him.

"Silence mortals!" He stopped them from fighting then turns to Georgina and her mindless son "Thou two shall going straight to **Hell** where thou belong!"

"Then what about him?" asked Georgina whilst pointing Woody

"Surprisingly most of his wrongdoings he ever did were actually for good!" He explained.

"Wait...**what?**" they were both shocked to hear that.

"However, thou degraded thyself from an average mortal to a revenge seeker."

Both Georgina and Roger calmed down after hearing that.

"I know it is because of thy neighbour, but that is the way it is!"

'I'm not surprised, because it's true at least!' he quietly listens.

"So that is why thou Woodrow Trickster shall be sent to Purgatory."

"Wait!" Abdiel stops him.

"What is it, child?" He asked whilst lowering his hands.

"Send them back to Earth!"

"Why do thou think so?"

"Well, they still need a lot learn" she replied.

There was a short pause, then He turns to the three.

"Listen mortals! I shall send thou back to Earth, but do not forget that I shall always watch over everyone and everywhere…including…**you**, so watch thy step!"

He casted a spell that shines on them and they disappeared from Heaven. They reappeared back where they were - on the island's sandy shore. They were definitely alive, but still unconscious.


	4. Ali Woody and the 14 wasps

Previously, the main characters were literally and ironically in Heaven so they can be trialed, because they were (almost) killed from a tsunami. Now they were on an unknown island - unconscious and soaked from the ocean water. Eventually they woke up and none of them seem to remember what happened recently.

'What happened?' wondered Woody. 'I can't remember what exactly happened!' he slowly stands up, while the grumps are trying to.

"What is this place?" asked Roger who is still a bit tired "Madagascar?"

"I'll have you know that Madagascar does **not** look like that!" he told him about it.

"Oh, and how do you know that?" Georgina made fun of him.

"From two things." he replied "Education and the 3D animated movie. Although, the first thing is probably more unknown to both of you, heheheh!"

Roger grabbed his neck and started strangling him.

"This is all **your** fault!" his neighbour accused him.

"My…My fault?" he stammered.

"If it wasn't for you and your stupid pranks this wouldn't have happened!" the grump continued accusing him "I would've been at home by now watching TV and drinking beer!"

'I guess I'll let my son give that ninny a sound thrashing' thinks Georgina yawning while watching them.

"How…How would you prove that it was me?" the young neighbour was desperately gasping for air "It…It could be just bad luck!"

"I caught you twice!" said the grump whilst still choking him, but this time he was holding his neck tighter "So I don't need to prove anything, you little…!"

"Wait…Wait!" he stops him with difficulty "…Wouldn't be better if you both find a way to lea…leave this island instead of wasting your time with me?"

"I don't...**care!**" the grump was annoyed "Does it look like I freaking care!?"

"Yeah, but you won't like…like getting attacked by a ravenous animal while you…you try to give me a black eye instead of running away!" he tried to convinced him.

"Don't you dare listen to him!" yelled Georgina angrily.

At that exact moment, something growled from the distance.

"You…you know what?" Roger stuttered nervously "I take that back! I care about myself!"

"You stupid son of mine…" his mother face-palmed "Just punch him in the face at least!"

"But you're on your own, shrimp!" he adds.

"Okay, I get it! Now put me down! I'm suffocating!"

He slams him down as if his young neighbour was an object to break.

Woody tried to stand up with great pain.

"Pffft! Quit being a stupid wimp!" said Roger.

"For a moment I thought you stooped down to his level." she said to him "I shouldn't have doubted you, I guess."

"Seems legit and fair…" the prankster was being sarcastic.

Then the grumps with Fifi went into the jungle for somewhere to stay or at least find some food.

"I hate them!" Woody told himself after they left "They're the worst!" he went into the jungle too, but different direction from them. Shortly said, they all took separate paths.

'I'm not going to play pranks' he thought while walking. 'I should be a resourceful practical joker, even with the lack of right tools. But it won't be fun with just me laughing at his misery…' he looks around '…and on top of everything I'm stuck on some island with **them**!'

Meanwhile Georgina and her son were a little further, a chimp and a parrot were on a palm tree. Surprisingly enough, they spoke with human voices.

"Look, Imita!" the chimp pointed to them "Monkeys!"

"They look more like gorillas if you ask me, very ugly ones!" the parrot Imita always whistles at the end of its sentence "What you think they're up to, Jockose?"

"Don't know" Jockose replied "We'll go see!"

The two animals went to see them what the Rottweilers were doing.

"Momma? When do we find some guzzling to stuff ourselves with?" he asked hungrily.

"How should I know?" she respond in question "You want coconuts?"

"But I **hate** coconuts!" he acts like a child "I ain't a fruitarian, vegetarian, or anything like that!"

"This **ain't** a restaurant, you simpleton!" she scold him loudly "If you want to eat then just eat, so stop your whining!"

He just miserably nods his head in agreement and then started eating it with disgust.

While they were trying to pick some coconuts, the chimp and the parrot continued their chat.

"They surely look like those bully gorillas!" said Jockose.

"So what now?" asked Imita.

"Call the others, get back here and attack them!" he replied.

"Then what're we waiting for?" she asked again "Let's go!"

Somewhere a little further back a tiger was searching for a prey.

"I'm starving to death!" said the big cat "I would eat anything!"

Then he heard Woody wandering around. The tiger sneaked behind some bushes.

'Mmmmm…my lunch has come along just in time!'

Then he jumped behind him, but he still did not attack him just yet. The tiger was breathing heavily whereas Woody stiffened with fear. He turned his head slowly.

'Must…not…panic…' he thought frightfully while the tiger sniffs him.

"N…nice kitty…kitty?" he stuttered while slowly steps back away.

"This 'nice kitty' will eat you right now!"

"A talking tiger?" he got wonderstruck all of a sudden while thinking 'Am I the new Dr. Dolittle? Well, I'm doomed…'

"What? You haven't seen a talking tiger in your life? Not even like me - Tigro?"

"No, not really…they're no such thing as talking animals where I come from" he replied.

"Enough chitchat!" Tigro roared loudly.

"Wait! You don't want to eat me! I'm all skin and bones and I taste terrible!" he tried to convince it.

"I'll see about that!" it growled out at him.

"Then…I'll see you never!" he waved his white flag.

Then he ran quickly and Tigro was chasing him.

'I have to think of something fast! Otherwise I'll be in his today's menu!' he thought whilst keeping himself on the run.

"Ha!" he had an idea.

He quickly stops to take off his **red** Hawaiian shirt and uses it to pretend himself to be a matador.

"Toro!" he waves it to irritate the tiger

Tigro actually acted like a bull and dashed, it ran faster and faster while Woody was shaking like a leaf. After long sprinting, it hit into a palm tree and a coconut fell on the tiger's head.

"He felt for it!" the prankster laughed.

He puts his shirt back on and carries along. After awhile, Roger and Georgina with Fifi passed him by with the speed of a wild pig. They looked like they were running away from someone or something.

"Hold on!" he stops them "What's the rush?"

"Some crazy animals are throwing stuff at us!" replied Georgina.

"No wonder…both of you are a threat to everything and everyone"

The same chimp and parrot with other animals came from tree to tree throwing mostly fruits at them.

"Oh, great!" said Roger sarcastically "Now what, genius?"

"One idea…**run**!"

However, half of the animals stopped them in front and the other half were behind them.

"Very smart of you, wise guy!"

"I'm not a prophet!" said Woody.

Imita and Jockose popped out from the animal crowd.

"What're we going to do with them, Jockose?"

"Well, that human seems reliable," he replied "but those other two gorillas aren't"

"Who's gorilla?" Roger and Georgina were insulted.

'This is getting crazier and crazier!' thought Woody 'They really **do** look like gorillas though!' and it was funny for him.

Then Jockose goes up to him.

"Are they your friends?" he asked him.

He exploded from laughter, but Roger interrupted his laughter by hitting his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was when you insult me later!"

"Does that answer your question?" he asked the animals rhetorically.

After that, there was an awkward silence for a bit.

"We won't bother you," said a female chimp behind Jockose "but they must behave somehow"

"How?" asked Woody.

"Why don't you decide for us?"

"Interesting…" he grinned with an evil gleam in his eye, he knows that other living beings would get see his neighbour suffer in any case "Any bees on this island?"

"Not much, but there are a lot wasps here if that helps"

"That's even better! But tie those gorillas first if you could."

Then most of the animals attacked them, and tried to tie them by force. Once they finish, the animals calmed down a little. After the prankster laughed his rear off at Roger and his mother, he went to get a resin from a nearby tree and smudged it all over his face.

"Why'd you do that, you freaking maniac?" Roger yelled whilst aggressively trying to break free.

"You'll see, Rottweiler…you'll see…"

"Uh, oh!" the grump was a bit afraid of that.

"Now, could you bring some wasps?"

"That won't be necessary!" something buzzed.

The buzzing sound became louder and louder. The sound was from wasps, not just any wasps but wasps with the size of a human fist. They were at least **14** of them.

"I brought my family and some friends too!" said the same wasp "Now we all going to have something sweet from an ugly human!"

The grump shook like a leaf. Every wasp went all over his face, after their "lunch" they flew away. All was left was the grumps swollen face and his huge pain. It was not funny for him at all, but it was hilarious for Woody and the living things.

"How dare you freaking do this to my son!" it was unfunny for Georgina as well.

"The vines are poison ivies." Woody told them "Just saying!"

He was right. Both Georgina and her son had blisters, scratches and rashes - not a pretty picture, but it was still funny for the animals and the mischievous guy. The Rottweilers were in too much pain to speak.

"I love seeing them tortured!" said the young neighbour.

"You're invited to eat with us." said Jockose.

"Well, I don't see why not."

Then they barely took Roger and Georgina with them, walking to where the animals usually go to eat. Woody helped them as much as he could with the carrying.

'It's so funny to see those two swollen and tied up, but I feel sorry for those creatures carrying them…and right now I've pitied myself too. Sheesh, I'm such a Woodiot!'


End file.
